St Valentine
by smexygrey
Summary: 1xR no ordinary valentine's day. Gundam Wing Style . Enjoy!


Note to Readers: This is my first story ever I've written, it was a tribute to Valentine day. I had post it on another site and decided to post it here, since I kinda forgot about. I hope you like it, tell me what you think. .

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

St. Valentine

Today is the day, that special day when couples exchange gifts and express the love they shared for one another. Struck by cupid's arrow lovers sharing milky chocolate and held hand in hand. Embrace in the warmth of one another, candlelight dinner, a stroll along the beach, romance filled the air… yet here she was alone, oh how it sickened her.

Relena smiled to herself as she stared at the small card tag along with the gift basket she had received from her friends. Written in scented pink ink 'happy valentines, with love from your best friends' it's been their idea of cheering her up. They had offered to come and cheer her up but they knew her well, she declined. Pile with work Relena sat at her desk, solving people problems except her own. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Placing her cup to her lips, realizing it was empty with the cup still in her grasp she stood up and went to the window and began to stare at the moon.

It would have been their first valentine's shared together since they'd been in a relationship. They'd argued again about the same issue, she'd question his love for her wanting badly to hear those three words. Ever since they had started sleeping together he'd not once said he'd love her. They'd decided to call it quits just before Valentines Day.

Relena looked at the time, it was already midnight. The clock chimed as if counting down the last seconds of that wretched day. She felt as the tears swelled up inside her came running down. It was a stupid thing to cry about she thought. It was just like any other day she tried to convince herself.

Relena jumped at hearing a scratching sound coming from the door upon looking it was mitten, fluffy gray and white cat stood at the door calling her. She sniffed her sob subsiding "You're hungry huh?" She asked as if to respond the cat cried again and began rubbing against her leg. "Let's get you something to eat then" she headed towards the kitchen with mitten not far behind.

She opens the fridge door and grabs a bottle of milk pouring it into Mitten's plate with no hesitation the cat attack the milk. "Happy Valentine Mitten "Relena said petting the cat before depositing the milk back into the fridge.

Closing the fridge door she saw the figure standing and with out any doubt she knew who it was. He wore dark jeans, jacket with a plain white t-shirt. He stood there, dim light playing with the shadow on his handsome face. Her heart felt as if it had stop beating.

"How did you get in?" she tried to remain calm.

"Spare key"

She turns and walks away "what are you doing here?" she asked softly.

Heero lean against the kitchen counter and began to speak.

"Valentine was a priest who served during the third century in Rome" stepping away from the counter he made his way towards her and he continued "When Emperor Claudius II decided that single men made better soldiers than those with wives and families, he outlawed marriage for young men -- his crop of potential soldiers. Valentine, realizing the injustice of the decree, defied Claudius and continued to perform marriages for young lovers in secret. When Valentine's actions were discovered, Claudius ordered that he be put to death. "

Relena couldn't help but smiled. With her back still face towards him she asked. "Where did you get that from?"

"The Internet" He smirked.

"It's past twelve Heero, Valentines Day is over" She stated.

"Not for us…" Heero said hoping to catch her attention. Relena turned looking at him she hadn't realized the box of chocolate and bouquet of roses he held in his arms.

"What's all this?" She sounded distress.

"Your gift" He steps forward placing the box of chocolate and roses into her hands. Heero was surprise by her actions as she throws them across the floor and began to head for the stairs.

"Relena, listen to m--"

She stared at him angrily "Why? So you could hurt me again, why don't you just leave "she said hoarsely, before she could go any further he grab her wrist and kept her close. "What do you expect me to say after you broke my heart!" she said harshly trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"Let me go!" the more she struggled the more he held her close. Their face inches away from each other; Relena caught her breath as she heard those words escape his lips.

"I love you" he said simply.

She froze. Those words echoed through her head. He loved her. It was too good to be true. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She began to cry.

"I loved you then but I was trying to push you away." Pulling her into his arm he gently caress her shoulders "I kept thinking back then, the war, when I had to protect you from myself because I was afraid I'd end up hurting you, which seems inevitable" Still crying Relena let out a small laugh placing her arms around his neck.

"Say it again..." she said

"I love you" He inhaled, fighting himself with his inclination, trying to be noble. He said, stiffly "I have missed you" he added. "Terribly"

"Heero…" she whispered.

Wiping the last of her tears his hand cupped her cheek. He bent, lowering his lips to hers

End.

Another saying was that Valentine actually sent the first 'valentine' greeting himself. While in prison, it is believed that Valentine fell in love with a young girl -- who may have been his jailor's daughter -- who visited him during his confinement. Before his death, it is alleged that he wrote her a letter, which he signed 'From your Valentine,' an expression that is still in use today. Although the truth behind the Valentine legends is murky, the stories certainly emphasize his appeal as a sympathetic, heroic, and, most importantly, romantic figure.


End file.
